


where is the boy i believed

by gaypetersimmonds



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Peter's POV, So here we are, set during queen mab, soulmate au where you can feel the other's pain, there's some graphic descriptions of physical pain, this was written ages ago and i forgot to upload it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: peter swallowed the pain that was clawing its way up his throat down - nerves must be getting the better of him - when the room started to spin and go hazy around the edges.god, he was flying.





	where is the boy i believed

Peter remembered the first time he had felt his soulmate’s pain.

He was six years old, and he could feel a sharp ache in his knee and blood spilling down his leg, but he hadn’t been outside all day.

He asked his mother, and she told him the age old story.

When God first made humans, he had made them with two heads, four arms and four legs, but they didn’t know how to love, so he split them in half - making the humans we know today - and made them search for their other half so they could be whole again.

Peter was excited, of course - he loved the idea of having someone to play with all of the time - so he asked his mom who it was.

She shook her head, laughed and went back to her phone call.

Peter drooped back into his backyard and searched for his soulmate, but to no avail.

He searched and searched and searched for his soulmate until he was twelve years old, when he met Jason McConnell at St. Cecelia’s Boarding School.

When Peter fell down during gym class, Jason mumbled an “ow!” 

That’s when he knew.

That’s when he knew he found his other half.

Jason didn’t want to tell anyone, he was scared because his parents had told him that the halves were one male and one female, and anything else was just plain wrong.

So they didn’t tell.

They stuck to hidden kisses, late night meetings and quiet conversations.

Which was totally fine with Peter.

So fine.

He was glad his soulmate couldn’t feel his inner pain.

In their senior year, Romeo and Juliet was the school play, and Peter had the role of a lifetime - Mercutio.

But, after every that had happened, Peter wasn’t in the mood to be acting.

Ivy was pregnant, Jason is the father, and Matt had outed him, which isn’t exactly how he wanted to started opening night.

Jason had begged him to run away with him, told him that he loved him, but what could Peter do?

The show had to go on, so it did.

Everything was going smoothly, but Jason seemed… strange. Out of it. Almost… dreamlike.

“God, Jason, you’re flying.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Peter sighed, and the next scene began - act one scene five, one of his favourites, where Romeo and Juliet meet.

Peter’s nerves were skyrocketing for some strange, unknown reason, sweat dripping down his forehead, his heart feeling slow and cautious.

God, what was wrong with him?

He danced with Rory, who, he noticed, was staring at Diane the entire time, when a pain started scaling up his stomach, clawing its way into his throat.

He swallowed it down - nerves must be getting the better of him - when the room started to spin and go hazy around the edges.

God, he was flying.

His eyes rolled back into his head, and he heard two resounding crashes.

He had fallen, and so had someone else.

“Jason!” a voice that seemed vaguely Ivy said.

“Peter, oh my God!” a Rory-ish voice said, and Peter felt something on his arm that wasn’t burning pain.

“Someone get Sister Chantelle!” Ivy-ish said.

Peter felt a deep thumping in his head, sweat pouring from every available pore, and his heart was so slow that he was sure it had stopped beating.

He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know where he was, who he was, why he was.

He just wanted to go home.

Jason… he thought, moving the muscles in his right hand towards the other body on the ground, the body that must be the cause of all of this pain.

“Peter…” a breathless voice said, grabbing his hand.

The feet and people crawling tried to separate them, but they didn’t let go.

Their hands were as intertwined as their souls.

Peter held that hand with all of his might until he felt the pulse stop beating.

Jason was gone.

Dead.

Every cell of Peter’s being was flooded with the same searing white pain as his body.

His other half, his soulmate, his Jason, was dead.

He closed his eyes and willed his heart to stop, his lungs to stop, everything to stop.

But it didn’t.

All of a sudden, the pain left his body.

His heart returned to normal, he stopped sweating, the room was as clear as a Spring morning.

Sure, his body was back to normal, but his mind wasn’t.

He couldn’t get up, the weight of Jason’s… it was holding him down, making him stay down. It was as if he was a puppet and someone had cut his strings.

Half of his heart was ripped out of his chest and lying on the stage beside him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

So much for their ever after.


End file.
